Hero
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: ShinxOC one-shot, also songfic. I can't really think of a summary for this one, but the main character is really attuned to emotions for some random reason, enjoy! Song is Hero by nickelback


**Hero ~A Shin Asuka One-shot~**

_**(A.N. – My first songfic, please my dear readers, treat it kindly, because I'm not generally one to write depressing things, so, this may start off a little depressing, but it may get better, it depends on how much my mood changes from the point in time that I start to write it to the point at which I finish writing this one-shot songific. Anyway, since I think Nickelback is the shizz right now and will always be the shizz, I chose their song 'Hero' for my first songfic. I hope you guys like it, I work hard on all my stories. Anywaaaay, presenting, Hero!)**_

_I am so high,_

_I can hear Heaven,_

_I am so high,_

_I can hear Heaven,_

_Oh, but Heaven,_

_No Heaven don't hear me~_

I sighed as I looked out at the ocean, wind whipping at my hair. The sun was setting, and another day of turmoil and warring was over, for now, the world remained to be at peace as the sun made its descent in the sky. It is a strenuous time in the year 72, cosmic era. As I stand on the site of the memorial at Onogoro, I can't help but feel with a sudden dark realisation that I'm helpless to do anything to change the way that the people of the PLANTs and Earth have treated each other over the past two years, especially after ZAFT did all they could to prevent Junius 7 from completing its descent to Earth. I worried as my cousin Athrun went back into battle, first with ZAFT, then again with ORB, and I worried further still when I heard from Athrun that an old friend of mine – Lunamaria Hawk and her younger sister Mayrin – were in on the battles as well, Mayrin working as a CIC and Lunamaria piloting a Zaku, both aboard a ship dubbed 'the Minerva'. When I had heard of that ship's downfall, I worried even more still.

I dropped to a crouch and pressed my fingers lightly to the engravings on the stone, worn down over time, albeit it only being one year, this stone suffered more than any memorial, considering that it was placed along the coast line.

I guess that the only real reason that I come here is when I need to be alone after feeling like I screwed things up royally. The reason being that I'd just caught my boyfriend of six months about to do the nasty with some other girl. I'd happened to walk right by his house, and the curtains to his bedroom window were pulled back, and I saw both with their shirts off. He'd looked out the window as I looked up, and I could tell that he was as surprised and shocked that I had caught him as I was that I'd ever believed he'd never hurt me like that. How wrong I was. After that, I'd sent him a text, called him a coward for not fessing up, and dumped his arse, just to ruin his mood. But, it had also ruined my day. So, here I am now, crouched in front of the stone that also honoured my parents deaths, and that of my younger brother. I sighed as the wind blew a strand of my ink coloured hair in my face, my emerald eyes distant as I pushed it back behind my ear, before grabbing a hair tie from my wrist and pulling my mid back length hair back into a messy pony tail, and sighing again when the hair tie only snapped, deciding to give up on my hair for the moment.

I was so lost in thought, however, that I didn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Megumi?" I whirled around in surprise and shock as I saw the faces of three people I thought I'd never see again.

"A-Athrun? Luna? May?" I asked, shocked as the three nodded, before Mayrin ran at me and half tackled me in a hug.

"Oh my Gosh! It _is _you Megumi! I thought I'd never see you again!" I laughed a little, rolling my eyes teasingly as I returned May's hug.

"It's good to see you as well May." I murmured. May pulled back and stepped over to the memorial stone to lay some flowers on it, as did a girl with pink hair. Luna stepped forward then.

"What? I don't get a 'welcome back! How was fighting to save your own arse as well as mine'?" I laughed outright this time, hugging Luna happily as she grinned.

"It's great to see you haven't changed much, Loony." I smiled.

"Loony?" Someone else asked. Luna now had an irk mark on her forehead.

"Call me that, and I will murder you. Meggy is the only one allowed to call me that!" Luna declared, putting an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her short red hair as I pulled away.

"I thought I told you not to call me Meggy, Luna. Especially now….." I murmured, trailing off.

_And they say that a hero will save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait,_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away~_

Mayrin had obviously tuned in again, because she looked at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at the hard, rocky earth beneath me and sighed, wrapping my arms around my stomach self-consciously.

"I….I caught, Zeke(pronounced Zeek), with another girl. They were both shirtless and his curtains weren't closed…." I murmured, trailing off. Zeke was a friend of Luna's, that how I had met him. Mayrin hugged me as Luna went ballistic, cursing Zeke while Athrun clenched his fists. I felt my eyes tearing up from Luna's yelling and the sheer weight of Athrun's anger. I whimpered fearfully and covered my face with my hands.

"Stop it please, Luna, Athrun. No more yelling, no more anger, hasn't there already been enough of that?" I looked to my cousin, tears rolling down my cheeks, as he froze, before his expression softened, and he sighed, nodding vaguely before stepping up and pulling me into a hug as I cried silently while May calmed Luna down.

"I'm sorry, Meg, I really am." He murmured in my ear. I sighed as he released me and I wiped my tears away.

"I-It's okay, Athrun. Forgive me, I shouldn't have put you in a position to feel guilty." Athrun shook his head, and smiled softly at me.

"If anything, I should be apologising for making you cry in the first place, but let's put that behind us. I'm guessing you'd like to meet the others here with us?" I nodded as this time Athrun wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a one armed hug before leading me over to a girl with pink hair, a guy with brown hair, and another with black hair and the most anger and remorse filled crimson eyes I had ever come across.

"Everyone, this is my younger cousin, Megumi. Megumi, this is Lacus, my ex-fiancée, Kira, my best friend, and Shin, the pilot of the Impulse Gundam." I nodded politely to the three, but my gaze lingered the longest on Shin. He looked back at me with no expression visible on his face, other than the same burning negative emotions hidden in his eyes. I knew that look well, as it was hidden in my own eyes and had been since the day my family died.

_Someone told me; 'Love would save us~',_

_But how can that be? Look what love gave us,_

_A world full of killing, and blood spilling,_

_That we'll never keep~_

"It's nice to meet you all." I murmured, a small smile on my face, before I turned back to look at the memorial.

"I just wish I could have met you all during a time without war and bloodshed." I looked back at them sadly as the three looked at me in slight surprise. I looked down at the ground again.

"I, lost my parents, and my younger brother, here at Onogoro last year, so you see, I was living with Athrun before the second war began." I felt Athrun's grip tighten on my shoulder.

"Meg, if you can't handle talking about it yet…"He trailed off as I put my hand up for him to stop.

"It's okay. I think, given my quite off topic reasons for being here, that Lacus, Kira and Shin might at least have some curiosity towards why I'd visit the memorial if there were no other reason for my being here."

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here to wait,_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away~_

_Ah~_

"I guess, all the world needed in the end was a hero." Lacus murmured. I chuckled at her statement.

"Yeah, when people can hold onto the wings of eagles and fly away." I murmured, then looked over to her.

"Sorry, but I happen to be horridly sarcastic on occasion, as Athrun knows well. It's one of the ways that I cope with my woes." Lacus nodded.

"It's alright, I understand. So, can I ask whether you're a…?" She trailed off and I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"I'm a third generation co-ordinator, like Athrun, I was born a co-ordinator." Lacus nodded.

"You've lived in ORB territory your whole life?" I nodded.

"Yes, my family and I used to live on Heliopolis before we came here to Onogoro." All conversation ended after that as everyone stood by the memorial in respectful silence. Soon after, Athrun left with Luna and May after they informed me that they were going to Athrun's new apartment to hang out there for a while and that I could join them later if I wished as Athrun handed me a note with the address. Kira and Lacus left soon after to go and help with preparations for dinner, as Lacus had explained to me earlier that they lived with a kindly, blind priest who took in children who had lost their families in the wars. Eventually, it was just myself, and Shin, who remained to be a virtual stranger to me. All I knew was his name.

We both stood in silence, before I decided to venture a guess about the rest of his family.

"You know, the look in your eyes," He looked up quizzically at that as I met his gaze and smiled sadly. "I've seen it in my own before." He looked taken aback now, as I looked back at the memorial.

"It's hard, letting go of the past, at least in my opinion, but, somehow, I've managed to live on and survive. It's hard to forget my troubles, but I do, at least I used to when I was around Zeke. I met him through Luna, and he had my heart in the palm of his hand, I just never suspected that he'd tear it apart and hand it back to me in shreds." I turned my gaze to the sunset again, which was looming closer and closer to disappearing beyond the horizon.

"You've lost someone close to you before, I can tell. But you know what, Shin," I looked up and met his crimson gaze. "you aren't alone. There are many people out there who've lost their families, who understand the pain you feel, despite what grudges and feelings that you hold against others." Shin looked completely gobsmacked by now.

"Athrun kept in touch with me, for sake of my sanity, and told me of some of the things you had said before to representative Cagalli Yula Attha. You know, she lost her father when he pushed her aboard the Kusanagi, before activating the self-destruct system – while he was still in the building – to prevent the Earth Forces from taking over the linear catapult. He was a captain that went down with his ship, and he loved the people of this nation, and the world over, and the PLANTs. Though it may not have seemed that way, he did care strongly for the people of ORB, Cagalli does too." I sighed and stood up, turning to walk away, but stopped when I was a few feet away from Shin.

"I don't mean anything by what I said, but the look in your eyes matches to mine so painfully that I couldn't ignore the subject. I may barely know a thing about you Shin, but the fact remains that I _want_ to know." I stayed for a moment more, to see if there would be any response from him.

_~Shin~_

I couldn't move. This girl who I'd met not a few minutes ago had me figured out in a few seconds. She knew the same suffering that I did, only the relationship side being vaguely similar. Her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, my love interest had been murdered. It hurt to think about Stella, Mayu and my parents, it hurt more and more every single day. I didn't actually realise that this girl's ex-boyfriend had been her scapegoat in a way. He had helped her to cope, then he'd just dumped her for someone else. I took a chance, and really looked at Megumi before she disappeared from my life, possibly forever. I took in her black as ink hair, her dancing emerald eyes, her petite stature, everything about her, and I realised that this girl had me mesmerised. Mesmerised with eyes that held a lot of sorrow, and suffering.

I couldn't understand it though, couldn't wrap my head around it. How could she figure me out in a few seconds, where Stella only knew a little bit about me. She turned to walk away then, but paused, and spoke to me over her shoulder, no emotion in her eyes.

"I don't mean anything by what I said, but the look in your eyes matches to mine so painfully that I couldn't ignore the subject. I may barely know a thing about you Shin, but the fact remains that I _want_ to know." I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even freaking _blink_ because this girl had me frozen with her words. She _wanted_ to know more about me, _wanted_ to know me as a person. I came to my senses then, and put a hand up to reach for her after a few moments of tense silence, my fingers lightly brushing her shoulder before she walked away from me. I stayed where I was, my hand in the air, looking like a complete fool as she walked away from me and down the street, in the general direction of where I'm assuming Athrun lived. I sighed, dropping my hand, my gaze going to the ground as I turned back to look again at the memorial.

"Why does everyone always leave me?" I murmured to myself, or rather, to the memorial as I became lost in my thoughts. I blinked in surprise though, as I was suddenly surrounded by stars, and Stella appeared in front of me again. I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise, as I looked at her smiling, glowing face.

"S-Stella…?" I murmured in shock as she floated towards me. I vaguely felt her transparent hand as it rested on my cheek.

"Shin, it's good to see you again." I started to tear up at this point, and looked at the ground again.

"I miss you." I whispered brokenly. I heard her chuckle lightly.

"I know, but, Shin, I've given you a second chance." I looked up and met her gaze at that, puzzled by what she said.

"Second…..chance?" I murmured quizzically. She nodded.

"Yes, a second chance at life, a second chance at love, Shin."

_And now that the world isn't ending,_

_It's love that I'm sending to you,_

_It's in the love of a hero,_

_And that's why I fear it won't do~_

"Everyone deserves to love again Shin, and you're just as deserving as the next person. Megumi is your second chance." Stella smiled, before disappearing. I blinked as I noticed that night had fallen, then looked up along the cape to see that Megumi was still walking along the street, until a car slowed and pulled in close to the curb, rolling along-side her as the window rolled down and a head and arm stuck themselves out of the window. Thinking fast, I ran up along the cape to catch up with Megumi before something bad happened.

"I have to save her!" I muttered fiercely to myself.

_~*Megumi*~_

I gasped, looking up in shock as an unknown car slowed until it was rolling along side me by the foot path, and a head, as well as an arm appeared from the driver's side. I looked through the car to see Zeke in the passenger side. Queue severe worry? Check. Slight tremble of terror? Check. The feeling that nothing good would come of this? Check. The feeling that my ex-boyfriend now held some sort of insane resentment towards me for dumping him? Double check.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little whore." Zeke muttered spitefully. Boiling temper? Check.

"'The little whore'? Well, excuse me! But who was the man-slut that got caught about to screw another girl because you weren't getting any from me?" I gasped as Zeke's friend pulled a gun out of nowhere, aiming it at me. Before I could blink, I heard my name being called in fear and worry, then a body ramming into mine, before the trigger was pulled. I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. When I opened them, I saw Shin standing in front ofme, clutching his now bleeding and wounded shoulder. He gritted his teeth and winced. I looked on, wide eyed, as Zeke and his friend stared out of the window in shock, before his friend grabbed the wheel and they sped off.

Once they disappeared, Shin dropped to his knees in front of me. I gasped and shuffled over to kneel in front of him, gently pulling his hand away to examine his wounded shoulder. I knew if he lost any more blood, he'd soon be unconscious.

"Shin, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance, and explain the situation to them. I need you to stay where you are and keep applying pressure to your shoulder." Shin nodded vaguely, gritting his teeth as I gently pushed his hand back to his shoulder and held it there with one hand, whipping out my phone with my free hand and quickly dialling the emergency number.

"Ambulance, police force or fire brigade?" A bored female voice asked.

"Ambulance."

"I'll patch you through now, one second." A few seconds later, I was connected to the hospital.

"What are you in need of an ambulance for?" I breathed deeply, releasing it before answering calmly.

"Someone just tried to attack me, and a close friend pushed me out of the way of a bullet and took a wound to the shoulder. Could I please get an ambulance here as soon as possible? He's losing a lot of blood." I explained. The voice of the elderly woman replied soon after.

"Oh my, we'll get one there right away, where are you at dear?"

"We're about 200 meters along the road from the Onogoro memorial, along the road headed into the town." I explained.

"Alright dear, there'll be an ambulance there soon."

"Thank you." I murmured, snapping my phone shut and shoving it into my pocket, turning back to Shin to see that his eyes were glazing over from dizziness due to blood loss.

"Oh dear." I murmured. I helped Shin to lay down along the footpath and situated his head in my lap and helped to put pressure on his wounded shoulder.

"Shin? You have to stay awake Shin." I murmured, looking into his eyes, worry overtaking my senses. I had only just met this man, and yet he had saved me from perpetual death. Through his pain, he managed to flash a small smile.

"You know, I've been through worse." He murmured, wincing as I increased the pressure on his shoulder.

"I figured, but you have to stay conscious, at least until after the ambulance get here." I murmured in reply, holding his head in my free hand. There was silence for a moment, before I decided to venture a question.

"Shin?" He looked up at me, a distant curiosity in his eyes. "Why did you save me? You'd only just met me not even a few hours ago, and you're jumping in front of a bullet for me. Why?" I heard the wailing of the ambulance sirens in the air, quickly getting closer. He murmured something that I couldn't make out over the sirens. He smiled at me, and, as the ambulance arrived, he passed out.

I looked up as the ambulance stopped next to me and the two paramedics, a male and a female, quickly jumped out of the ambulance van. The woman smiled kindly.

"How long ago did he pass out?" She asked in a kind tone of voice.

"Just now, as you arrived." I answered, my voice slightly shaky. "Can you help him, please?" I asked, my voice tentative as the man wrapped up his shoulder while the woman smiled at me kindly.

"Of course we will, that's what we're here for. Do you know if he has any family or relatives in the area?"

"He was staying with my cousin, I think. His parents were killed here in Onogoro a few years ago." The woman nodded in understanding as the man pulled a stretcher out of the vehicle and lowered it as far as it would go and carefully pulled Shin onto the stretcher. The woman allowed me to sit in the back with Shin as she did some standard tests, checked his pulse and such. She told me that upon arrival, Shin would have to go into x-ray, to make sure that the bullet had gone clean through, and had missed any vital arteries and veins. I nodded in understanding, and quietly sat in the waiting room as they wheeled Shin into the emergency area.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

I sat patiently in the waiting room, reading a magazine as people came and went and time wore on. I had called Athrun to tell him what had happened and told him and the others not to worry and that I would see them soon.

After a while, I put the magazine down, having been staring at it blankly for the past half hour, as my head lolled sleepily. Soon after, I tucked my head into my shoulder and fell into a light sleep….

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Miss? Miss? You need to wake up miss." I moaned sleepily and slowly opened my eyes to see a middle aged nurse standing in front of me.

"Who are you here waiting for young lady?" She asked politely. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shook my head so I could think straight.

"Shin Asuka, has he been released yet?" I asked in a hushed murmur, as the woman smiled.

"Yes, he was just released and he's giving us his medical details now. Would you like to wait here for him?" I nodded, still half asleep as the nurse turned and walked off. I yawned and stretched in my seat, too tired to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. I moaned sleepily as my back cracked into realignment and rubbed my eyes again, afterwards running my fingers through my hair to neaten it somewhat.

I jumped at the sound of a male chuckle and looked up, startled, to see Shin standing there, shoulder bandaged and arm in a sling, a small smile on his face.

"Finished with your preening?" He joked, walking over to me. I smiled sheepishly as my cheeks heated somewhat.

"You could say that." I mumbled, standing and stretching again.

"But how about you try sitting in the same seat for a few hours and falling asleep in it and see how your back likes it buddy" I grumbled as I cracked my back into alignment again. He chuckled again and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Let's get out of here." He murmured. I blushed again and gulped nervously, nodding as he lead me to the exit and outside.

As we walked down the street, my mind was in turmoil. Why was I feeling this way after only having just met Shin? It didn't make any sense. I mean, sure, I'm a vague believer of love at first sight and all that jazz, but what the heck? Why was my stomach flopping every time he looked at me, every time he freaking _smiled_ at me for f's sakes! Why did my heart jump every time he spoke, why did my stomach flutter? More importantly, why did I feel like my shredded heart was being mended, just by being in his presence? I couldn't work any of it out, none of it at all. I came back to my senses as I realised I didn't know if Shin was staying anywhere.

"Oh! Um, Shin, are you staying anywhere in particular?" I asked, looking up at him, trying desperately to ignore my flopping stomach. He blinked in surprise for a moment, then looked back at me with a slight smile.

"I have an apartment here, so it's fine, I have a place to stay."

"Oh…" I murmured, trailing off, looking at the pathway under our feet as we kept walking. I was actually surprised when Shin turned to walk down the street that I lived on, and then into the same complex as me. What surprised me the most though was when he walked to the door next to my own. I blinked in surprise as he looked at me with that same small smile again.

"I guess I'll see you later then, neighbour." He said jokingly, giving a small wave before disappearing. I chuckled and shook my head at my own dumb luck. It would be just like me to not notice that I had Shin as a neighbour this whole time. I opened my door and walked inside, shutting and locking it behind me before heading to bed….

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

_*3 months later…..*_

I groaned, being woken up to a rather unusual knock on my door. I grumbled, looking at my alarm clock. Who the Hell would be knocking on my door at 2 freaking 30 in the morning? I heard the knocking again and sighed, standing up and making my way to the door sluggishly as I stretched while the knocking continued incessantly. I looked through the peep hole and blinked in shock, before unlatching the chain on the door and pulling it open to see Shin standing there, a tell-tale gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face, that and the fact that he stumbled into my threshold just proved what I suspected even more.

Shin and I had developed a friendship over the few short months that we had known each other, so I couldn't help but wonder why he would do something like go out and get drunk. He'd told me that he despised drinking. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him through to my living room and sat him on the couch, carefully sitting down beside him.

"Shin, why would you do this?" I murmured. He looked at me dazedly, before grinning widely."

"Hullo Meg! Wait….Wha'd I do?" He slurred, I winced at his poor grammar in his drunken state and stood, quickly walking to the bathroom and grabbing my face cloth, running cool water over it and squeezing it out before walking back into the living room to see that Shin had lain down. I perched on the edge of the couch and whipped his brow.

"Why would you drink like this? You told me that you don't drink." I murmured as I mopped at his forehead and face gently. He smiled goofily at me.

"It's cause I wan'ed ta tell ya somethin', Meg'mi." I sighed and shook my head, a small smile on my face, I pulled him into a sitting position and carefully and quickly pulled his jacket off. After that, I placed it on the coffee table and pulled him to his feet and pulled out the sofa bed, before going to my linen closet and pulling the extra duvet from inside and throwing it over the already made sofa bed. I pulled it back for him and grabbed an extra pillow from my bed and placed it on the bed for him, then helped him into it and pulled the covers up over his body until his shoulders and face were visible. I put a finger to his lips when he tried to talk.

"Hush, it's late Shin. Tell me what you need to tell me in the morning when you're sober, okay?" I turned to leave, but he grasped my wrist. I turned back to him, a questioning look in my eyes.

"Don' leave me by myself Meg." He croaked drunkenly. I smiled softly and shushed him again.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be in my bedroom, which is right next to the living room, I won't be too far away."

"Good, cause I don' wan' you ta leave me alone, Meg. Ev'ryone always leaves me alone." I shushed him again.

"I haven't, and I don't. Now sleep, Shin, you need it." Soon after I said that he fell asleep quickly, through the aid of his drunken stupor. I sighed, before travelling back to my bed and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep…..

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

"GYAH!" I launched out of bed at the sound of a male voice screaming and ran out of my room and down the hall to see that I had an unexpected visitor, and then remembered my stupidity when I realised that I forgot to re-lock my door last night. So now Zeke was in my living room screaming at a still out cold Shin. I gasped in fear when he looked up and saw me, a murderous look in his eyes.

"You little fucking slut!" He screamed as he turned and faced me.

"You fucked him didn't you?! You little fucking whore!" It ran through my mind that Zeke was drunk, again, as I had seen him in this state only once before, when I first met him and his ex-girlfriend of the time had just broken up with him. He got drunk and went into a rage. He was drunk now, and his drunken rage made me wither in sheer terror. I crouched, screaming in terror as he started to charge at me. I waited for the impact, but it didn't come. I slowly looked up to see Shin towering over me once again, Zeke's fist in his hand.

"What gives you the right to barge into someone's home and call them the most disgusting things for something that they didn't even do?" Shin growled, despite his quite obvious hangover.

"Shin." I murmured, terrified he might be shot again. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me a little, before returning his gaze to a now shaking Zeke.

"Get out of here, and don't come back." Shin growled, his grip tightening on Zeke's fist. Zeke winced, but backed away and left, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, I collapsed against the wall behind me, my head in my hands as tears ran down my cheeks, my body shaking with silent sobs. I had never been so terrified before as I had been just now. There was silence for a moment, before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I fell into Shin, clinging to his t-shirt as I cried, while he just stroked my hair, considering he couldn't do much else.

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here to wait,_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away~_

After I had calmed down somewhat, I looked up at Shin, a small, sad smile on my features.

"Thank you, Shin." I murmured, my voice still thick with my tears. Shin offered me a small smile and whipped my tears away. I looked up at him quizzically as he continued to smile at me.

"I'm glad you're okay, Meg." He murmured, before pausing, taking in a breath, then continuing. "Hey, you remember how I got shot in the shoulder three months ago right? How you asked why I saved you, and I gave you an answer, but you probably didn't hear it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I remember, and no, I didn't hear what you said." I murmured. He took another deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Well, the reason, that I jumped in front of that bullet for you, is because, like I said before I passed out, I wanted to be your hero." He looked me right in the eyes as he said this, so I knew that he wasn't lying when he said it. I was speechless though, as he continued to look at me.

"Meg, will you let me be your hero?" He asked in a murmur. I came to my senses then, and smiled possibly the brightest smile I had ever come up with.

"I suppose, I don't really have a choice in that matter, do I?"He chuckled, and smiled at me again, his crimson eyes shining with happiness and something else, devotion. Complete and utter devotion.

"No, you don't, because I'm gonna be there to save you anyway." He murmured, and before I could say anything else, he gently pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, then sighed, as my arms found their way around his neck while his wound around my waist.

It wasn't just the world, in the end, that needed a hero, it was me as well. Only, it looks like I found my hero, when he found me.

_And they're watchin' us,_

_(Watching us),_

_They're watching us,_

_(Watching us),_

_As they all fly away~,_

_And they're watchin' us,_

_(Watching us),_

_They're watching us,_

_(Watching us),_

_As they all fly away~,_

_And they're watchin' us,_

_(Watching us),_

_They're watching us,_

_(Watching us),_

_As they all fly away~,_

_Whoa~_

_**Owari**_

_**(Extra A.N – Well, there you go folks, I really hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if Shin was out of character, but I guess, in a way, it worked well with my story. I'm not very good at drama though, so I'm not too sure what the dramaticness scale is on this one, but thank you for reading all the same. I might make another soon, but for now, and I guess for always, Hero will remain to be my very first Songfic. Thanks for reading guys, and your reviews and ratings would be appreciated.)[By the way, you have just read and 11 page songfic, the longest one-shot I've written so far! 5'651 words total, not including both of my authors notes and the title!]**_


End file.
